


Altalena

by Slytherin_Divergent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime - mentionated, Kageyama Tobio - mentionated, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Oikawa Tooru - mentionated
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: Lo odia, si ripete. Lo odia per la sua sicurezza. Lo odia per la sua arroganza. Lo odia perché ripete a tutti di dare il massimo ma lui è il primo a non rendersi conto del loro impegno. Lo odia perché è solo un bambino viziato con un gran talento che sta sprecando la propria vita dietro uno sport che lo ha distaccato dal mondo. Se non fosse tanto fissato forse avrebbe un carattere migliore.-Smettila.- Akira si volta verso Yuutarou e quasi sobbalza a ritrovarselo davanti e in piedi. -Non... Non sei inferiore a lui.--Sto solo pensando ai motivi per cui lo odio.- Akira tiene un tono pacato perché sa che urlare non risolverebbe di certo la questione.[KinKuni][Pre Aoba Johsai]
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 2





	Altalena

Si siede sull'altalena e tira un forte calcio al sassolino ai suoi piedi. Chiude gli occhi e stringe le gelide catene tra le dita affaticate dall'allenamento. Serra i denti e abbassa lo sguardo, iniziando a dondolarsi avanti e indietro. Si muove in automatico e si spinge sempre più in alto. Forse, si dice, se riuscirà ad arrivare ancora più su ogni sua preoccupazione sparirà. Guarda il cielo e pensa al fatto che là, tra le stelle, nessuno lo giudicherà, nessuno lo rimprovererà, nessuno gli dirà di correre più veloce, di impegnarsi di più, di _dare il tutto per tutto_. Se arrivasse ancora più in alto non troverebbe nessun arrogante Tobio Kageyama con troppe manie di egocentrismo a sparare ordini a destra e a manca.  
-Vuoi volare via?- apre di scatto gli occhi e si ferma. L'altalena rallenta e pochi secondi dopo è di nuovo a terra a dondolarsi con i piedi piantati sull'erba bagnata dalla piovuta di poche ore prima.  
-Vorrei solo...- corruga la fronte e tira un profondo respiro. Anche quello ora sembra essere diventato improvvisamente faticoso. Gli sembra che gli manchi l'aria, come dopo aver corso una campestre. -Vorrei solo che la smettesse di essere così... Così...-  
Non gli vengono le parole. La sua testa è un turbine di informazioni e pensieri talmente addensati che gli sembra di doverli ripescare a casaccio sperando di riuscir a prendere quello giusto.  
-Così... Kageyama?- annuisce con forza.  
-Credevo che avrebbe smesso dopo quel giorno.- si alza e lascia l'altalena dietro di sé a dondolare, vuota e sola come dovrebbe sentirsi il loro compagno di squadra in questo momento.  
-Però ti sbagliavi.- Akira guarda Yuutarou per la prima volta da quando hanno messo piede nel parco immerso nell'oscurità notturna che sembra anche gli Dei abbiano deciso di abbandonare. È seduto sull'altalena gemella a quella dove stava poco prima lui stesso e si dondola piano. A vederlo, sembra anche lui aver esaurito le forze per far qualsiasi cosa.  
-Vorrei anche solo un briciolo della sua autostima.- Akira infila le mani nelle tasche e nella sua testa balena l'immagine del _Re del Campo_ che sbraita ordini anche dopo esser stato mandato in panchina. Un senso d'irritazione lo assale e non sa bene se sia dovuto al fatto che quel rifiuto di collaborazione non sia servito a nulla o al fatto che nonostante tutto sia ancora l'alzatore titolare della squadra.  
-Ti senti... surclassato?- Yuutarou inclina la testa di lato e lo guarda sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
-Da quanto usi questo lessico forbito?- Akira sposta di nuovo lo sguardo e osserva silenziosamente le stelle, domandandosi che effetto farebbe restar immerso in quel mare di luci senza nessuno attorno a dargli ordini.  
-Non sviare l'argomento!-  
Akira stringe le labbra e mentre osserva il cielo pensa al fatto che ora anche le stelle gli ricordano il suo viso, sottile e ostile. Irrigidisce impercettibilmente la mascella e ragiona sul fatto che quando c'erano i senpai era tutto più semplice. Era tutto dannatamente semplice quando Iwazumi abbaiava ordini per tenerli in riga e li spronava con i suoi finti rimproveri rabbiosi. Era tutto più semplice quando Tobio non era che un ragazzino di prima media che chiedeva ad Oikawa di insegnargli a servire. Forse se lui non glielo avesse insegnato ora il corvino non sarebbe tanto arrogante e sicuro di sé.  
Lo odia, si ripete. Lo odia per la sua sicurezza. Lo odia per la sua arroganza. Lo odia perché ripete a tutti di dare il massimo ma lui è il primo a non rendersi conto del loro impegno. Lo odia perché è solo un bambino viziato con un gran talento che sta sprecando la propria vita dietro uno sport che lo ha distaccato dal mondo. Se non fosse tanto fissato forse avrebbe un carattere migliore.  
-Smettila.- Akira si volta verso Yuutarou e quasi sobbalza a ritrovarselo davanti e in piedi. -Non... Non sei inferiore a lui.-  
-Sto solo pensando ai motivi per cui lo odio.- Akira tiene un tono pacato perché sa che urlare non risolverebbe di certo la questione. Yuutarou non la pensa come lui.  
-Non è vero!- fa un passo avanti e l'amico ne fa in automatico uno indietro. Lo guarda negli occhi e legge la sua disapprovazione e altri, ennesimi rimproveri. Non regge un altro sguardo deluso dai suoi modi e dai suoi comportamenti e abbassa la testa. Quando la rialza, l'amico è di nuovo seduto sull'altalena a dondolarsi.  
-Mi fate incazzare.- Akira stringe i pugni.  
-Lo so.-  
-E io non mi voglio incazzare con te.-  
-Lo so.-  
-Allora perché mi fai incazzare?-  
Tira un profondo respiro per mantenere la mente fredda. -Non lo so.-  
Si volta e tira un calcio ad una foglia. La guarda svolazzare via mossa dalla flebile brezza invernale e si immagina in questo modo la sua uscita dalle medie: silenziosa e rapida. Niente più Kageyama a sbraitare ordini e niente più pressioni. Sarebbe probabilmente una favola.  
Si volta verso Yuutarou e si tira la sciarpa sul mento, soffiando sopra le punte delle dita ancora gelide per il contatto con le catene fredde.  
-Hai freddo?- Akira annuisce e soffia ancora sulle dita.  
-Andiamo via.- accenna a voltarsi ma si blocca quando l'amico apre le braccia, gesto universale. Sono tre i secondi di tutibanza antecedenti i suoi passi. Si avvicina e si accomoda sulle sue coscie. Si rannichia contro al suo petto e si lascia abbracciare nel buio della notte, dove nessuno può vederli e nessuno può giudicarli, nemmeno Tobio Alzatore Egocentrico Kageyama, perché è a chissà quanti chilometri da quel parco.  
Chiude gli occhi mentre Yuutarou gli sistema una ciocca di capelli fuori posto grazie alla fresca brezza invernale. Affonda il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, il naso nascosto tra il morbido tessuto della sciarpa altrui, e pensa al fatto che se fosse tra le stelle del cielo si sentirebbe certamente così, appagato e al sicuro.  
Si lascia stringere e decide in un solo istante che non ha più bisogno di immaginarsi quella sensazione, né di volare sull'altalena tentando di spedirsi tra le costellazioni. Alza il viso incontrando un paio di occhi marroni che sormontano un sorriso appena accennato. Non hanno bisogno di parole perché si conoscono da anni e basta un solo sguardo ad entrambi a far dimenticare ogni problema, un solo abbraccio. Basta allungare il collo, lasciarlo scoperto dalle sciarpe e in balia del vento e del fresco di febbraio, un istante lungo quanto un battito di ciglia e un lieve e taciturno sfioramento di labbra e miscuglio di respiri.  
Non hanno bisogno di parole né di effusioni, perché a loro è sempre bastato e sempre basterà un solo sguardo per comprendersi a vicenda e cancellare le preoccupazioni.


End file.
